dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vril Dox (Earth-24)
History Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Intellect: Brainiac is generally believed to be the most intelligent being in the DC Universe, possessing a twelfth-level intellect that surpasses even Lionel Luthor. He is capable of storing and processing trillions of minds worth of information in his data banks and Coluan brain and possesses superhuman calculation abilities, enhanced memory, and advanced understanding of mechanical engineering, bio-engineering, physics and other theoretical and applied sciences. He has been shown as being capable of feats such as shrinking entire planets, creating impenetrable force fields, absorbing information from other beings, transferring his consciousness, time travel, and even creating an army of ten thousand similarly powered probes who are each able to rival and even kill Kryptonians. His vast intellect also makes him immune to mind control. * Cybernetic Physiology ** Superhuman Strength: Brainiac is frequently shown to possess incredible levels of strength that allow him to even overpower Superman. ** Superhuman Durability: Brainiac possesses an extraordinary level of durability to the point that he is able to withstand devastating blows from Superman without showing any signs of damage or pain. ** Superhuman Speed: Brainiac is fast enough to catch a punch thrown by Superwoman. ** Self-Sustenance: As a machine, Brainiac does not require food, water, sleep or oxygen to survive. ** Immortality: Brainiac's mechanical body means that he is immune to aging. His exact age has never been specified but he was alive long before Krypton's destruction, making him several thousand years old at the least. ** Regeneration: Brainiac is able to heal from most injuries with little issue and has been shown to be able to restore himself to his original state if even a single line of his code exists. Abilities * Computer Operation * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Intimidation: Due to his immense power and utter ruthlessness, Brainiac is feared throughout the universe, with other beings such as General Zod and Mongul being unwilling to face him or risk being in his way. Weaknesses * Sensory Overload * Link to Ship: Brainiac is linked mentally to his ship and separating him from it without warning can disable him and separating him from it for prolonged periods drains him of much of his strength and may cause his body to deteriorate. * Obsession with Control: Brainiac possesses an absolute need for control and power in any situation and is often shown becoming extremely volatile and distressed in situations where he isn't, often resulting in him making mistakes that end up seriously damaging his plans. * Anti-social Personality: Brainiac possesses no empathy or compassion for any other sentient being and almost exclusively works alone in his schemes, aided only by machines and people whose wills he has reprogrammed to serve him. On the rare occasions where he cooperates with others beings who aren't under his mind control, he rules them through fear and will almost certainly betray them at a later date without any hesitancy or remorse. This always backfires in two ways as Superwoman always has a group of friends willing to fight by her side against him, and powerful people he has betrayed, such as Lionel Luthor, have worked against him in revenge. Paraphernalia Equipment * Brainiac Probes Transportation * Brainiac's Skull Ship Notes Related Links Footnotes Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-24 Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Coluans Category:Single Characters Category:Villains Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 6" Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Immortality Category:Regeneration Category:Computer Operation Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Intimidation Category:Male Villains Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Scientists Category:Earth-24